Dari Balik Celah Pintu
by z-hard
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah dengan takdir; yang salah adalah ketika kamu menganggap bahwa takdirmu merupakan sebuah kesalahan.


Halo! z-hard di sini dan saya sangat rindu pada dunia fanfiksi dan tentu saja pada kawan-kawan semuanya. Terakhir kali saya menulis fanfic adalah nyaris dua tahun lalu, untuk fandom KHR. Sekarang, karena satu dan lain hal, saya kembali memiliki semangat untuk menulis fanfic, kali ini tentang Digimon (lagi).

Sebenarnya, sekarang saya sedang dalam fase paling gawat dalam dunia perkuliahan alias sedang menjalankan Tugas Akhir. Di tengah-tengah tekanan pikiran yang sangat menyesakkan, saya memutuskan untuk bernostalgia tentang Digimon—seri animasi yang dulu sangat saya sukai, dan tambah saya sukai ketika saya menonton ulang serinya saat ini.

Fanfic kali ini lebih Yamato-sentris, karena setelah saya nonton ulang Digimon Adventure dan Adventure 02, saya menemukan karakter Yamato ini sangat menarik dan mengalami pendewasaan yang signifikan. Menyerempet sedikit tentang hubungan Yamato-Sora juga karena rupanya diam-diam saya mendukung Sorato pair lebih dari yang saya duga :)

Seperti biasa, penghormatan terbesar diberikan kepada mereka yang bersedia mengomentari, mengkritik, membaca, atau bahkan sekedar melihat. Terima kasih!

_06/03/2012 - Editing penghitungan umur; kesalahan yang baru disadari setelah beberapa kali dibaca ulang XP_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Digimon Adventure, Adventure 02, dan segala karakter unik di dalamnya adalah miliki Akiyoshi Hongo dan TOEI Animation. Saya hanyalah mahasiswa dengan umur kepala dua yang mendadak ingin kembali ke masa lalu gara-gara bernostalgia tentang Digimon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dari Balik Celah Pintu<strong>  
>By: z-hard<p>

_Ishida Yamato tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang pernah ia lihat dari balik celah pintu, delapan belas tahun yang lalu._

* * *

><p>"Kapan kamu akan melamarnya, Yamato?"<p>

Pertanyaan klise di setiap makan malam itu sekali lagi terlontar. Sangat spontan, seakan-akan si lelaki paruh baya sedang menanyakan ramalan cuaca esok hari pada putra sulungnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa kalimat tanya itu bermakna jauh lebih dalam dari yang seharusnya. Mereka hanya berpura-pura untuk tidak menganggap hal itu terlalu penting.

Ishida Hiroaki hanya menghela napas pelan, sambil sedikit-sedikit mengunyah makan malamnya. Sebagai seorang ayah—meski dia tidak pernah mengaku telah menjadi ayah yang _baik_—ia tahu persis bagaimana perangai putranya yang satu itu. Tidak menjawab dalam hitungan lima belas detik, berarti topik tersebut telah dianggap tamat. Final. Tidak akan pernah terjawab.

Mereka akan terjebak di dalam keheningan yang canggung. Anehnya—atau mungkin perkara ini tidaklah terlalu janggal bagi mereka berdua?—situasi yang persis sama akan terulang pada makan malam selanjutnya. Lalu malam setelah malam esoknya. Malam setelah malam setelah malam esoknya. Terus seperti itu, berputar seperti siklus tak berujung.

Yamato bukannya tidak mencintai gadis itu. Sama sekali bukan. _Alas_! Bahkan jika cinta adalah sebuah komoditas yang bisa kamu nilai dengan materi, Yamato rela menukar hidupnya hanya untuk bisa terus berada di sisinya. Tetapi untuk kemudian mengikrarkan janji yang akan terus mengikatnya pada lembar-lembar baru hidupnya nanti, tidakkah kamu pikir bahwa sekadar cinta saja tidak cukup?

Bukankah untuk mengambil salah satu langkah terpenting dalam hidupmu, ada yang kamu namakan dengan… _keyakinan_?

Dan Yamato tidak merasa hatinya telah cukup siap untuk itu.

Tidak setelah ia menyaksikan _hal itu_ dari balik celah pintu, delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p>Ishida Yamato bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Angka satu dan kadang dua pada akhir kata 'peringkat' di dalam buku rapornya membuktikan bahwa ia adalah bocah enam tahun yang cerdas. Maka, setiap ketika ia terbangun di tengah malam dan mendengar dua buah suara yang sangat ia sayang menyerang satu sama lain, Yamato punya gambaran samar tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia menyaksikannya dari balik celah pintu kamarnya, yang ia buka perlahan murni atas dasar rasa penasaran. Cahaya lampu ruang tengah beriluminasi menciptakan garis cahaya, membuatnya bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya berhadapan satu sama lain dengan guratan emosi terlukis pada wajah keduanya. Yamato pernah melihat adegan yang persis sama dalam sebuah drama yang ibunya tonton tiap sore; percekcokan tokoh pria dan tokoh wanita yang kemudian berujung pada perpisahan. Namun Yamato tetaplah tidak lebih dari seorang bocah, sebrilian apapun dia. Ia tak punya keberanian untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam. Di tiap malam ketika perkelahian itu terdengar, dia hanya bisa bergelung di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk Takeru, adiknya, di bawah perlindungan sebuah selimut tebal.<p>

Tolong berhenti. Tolong berhenti.

Tetapi bahkan ketika kedua orang tua mereka tak lagi meneriaki satu sama lain, suara-suara itu terus terputar di dalam kepala Yamato, mengusiknya seperti kaset rusak.

Tiga tahun berikutnya, mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan.

Yamato baru saja pulang dari sekolah menggandeng tangan mungil adiknya ketika ia menemukan sebuah truk barang di depan apartemennya. Harapannya hancur berkeping-keping ketika ia melihat sang ibu menghampiri, berlutut di hadapan mereka dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Aku harus pergi, ibunya seakan berkata. Yamato tak bisa untuk sekadar berucap.

Takeru, yang ketika itu masih berumur enam tahun, masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke dalam dekapan sang ibu, bertanya apa menu makan malam hari ini. Tetapi tak ada makan malam untuk malam itu. Tak akan pernah ada lagi.

Ishida—tidak, bukan. Takaishi Natsuko pun bangkit sambil menggendong putra bungsunya, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia akan segera pergi.

"Kita mau ke mana, Bu?" Takeru bertanya, bola matanya membesar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sang ibu mencoba untuk tersenyum, tetapi wanita mana yang bisa tersenyum tulus ketika ia sejatinya tengah mengkhianati kepercayaan anaknya? Maka Natsuko pun hanya bisa mengecup kening anaknya dengan lembut. Kumohon mengertilah, sang ibu berharap. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si putra sulung. Yamato menatap ibunya nanar. Natsuko terkesiap; bagaimana bisa tatapan yang begitu menyedihkan terpancar dari mata seorang anak berumur sembilan tahun?

"Apakah… kamu mau ikut Ibu, Yamato?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Yamato menatap ujung sepatunya, tak bisa menjawab. Tentu saja ia ingin ikut. Ia sangat ingin berada di samping adiknya. Bukankah sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya? Ya, aku harus terus berada di samping Takeru, pikirnya.

_Tetapi bagaimana dengan ayah?_

Yamato pun menoleh pada sang ayah—pahlawan hidupnya, sosok yang kelak ingin ia gapai suatu hari nanti. Tetapi mungkin sudah tidak lagi. Tidak jika menghancurkan ikatan keluarga adalah prestasi terhebat yang pernah dicetaknya. Namun, seorang ayah tetaplah seorang ayah, tidak akan pernah menjadi peran yang lain seberapapun tercela dosanya.

Maka Yamato pun membulatkan hatinya.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama ayah," bisiknya lirih, namun Natsuko bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Takeru memandang wajah ibu dan kakaknya bergantian, keingintahuan masih tergambar di wajahnya yang polos. "Ibu, kakak tidak ikut? Takeru ingin ikut kakak."

Sang ibu merapatkan bibirnya, tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Sekonyong-konyong si sulung menghampiri dan meraih tangan mungil si adik. "Takeru harus ikut bersama ibu. Takeru mencintai ibu, kan?"

"Ung," Takeru mengangguk.

Yamato tersenyum pedih. "Kalau begitu pergilah. Kita akan bertemu lagi saat makan malam."

Itu adalah kebohongan pertamanya semenjak ia lahir.

* * *

><p>Ketika ia berumur sebelas tahun, ayahnya pernah memohon untuknya mengerti.<p>

Itu adalah fase ketika Yamato percaya bahwa manusia dewasa adalah mahkluk paling egois di muka bumi, kecuali jika kamu bisa memberikan argumentasi yang lebih valid mengapa dengan mudahnya orang tua bisa menghancurkan cita-cita anaknya. Cita-cita sederhana untuk tumbuh besar di dalam naungan keluarga yang bahagia.

Yamato tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Yamato adalah anak lelaki yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia bukanlah anak egois yang akan mengamuk jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Tetapi Hiroaki tahu. Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu ketika putra sulungnya itu kerap kali menatapnya dengan sinar mata penuh kekecewaan. Ia tahu bahwa diam-diam, di balik senyuman tipis dan kalimat pendek, "aku baik-baik saja, Ayah," tersimpan harapan kecil untuk keluarganya kembali bersatu.

Satu yang Hiroaki tidak tahu adalah bagaimana keputusan sepihak yang ia ambil bersama mantan istrinya memberikan trauma besar di dalam benak putra sulungnya.

"Apakah Ayah mencintai ibu?"

Biasanya jika ditanya seperti itu oleh anaknya, Hiroaki akan menjawab dengan simpel, "tentu saja aku mencintainya, tapi cinta bukanlah segalanya di dunia ini, Yamato. Cinta tidak mengontrol segalanya. Ada banyak hal-hal lain yang mau tak mau harus dipertimbangkan."

Yamato mengernyit. Lantas untuk apa kalian menikah pada awalnya? Mengapa kalian tidak mempertimbangkan hal-hal itu _sebelum_ kalian memutuskan untuk memiliki kami?

_Apakah kami adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

"Untuk saat ini, kumohon bertahanlah. Kamu akan mengerti nanti ketika kamu sudah dewasa."

Namun Yamato sama sekali tidak mengerti, bahkan setelah ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda berumur 24 tahun—umur yang cukup untuk bisa berpikir rasional, jika kapabilitas itulah yang mereka bilang tidak dimiliki oleh anak-anak. Pun begitu, dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan apa yang baik dari sebuah perceraian.

Maka Yamato pun berjanji, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan ada lagi anak-anak yang menderita sepertinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak tanpa dosa menyaksikan apa yang ia saksikan dari balik celah pintu dulu. Meskipun jika itu berarti ia harus menekan keinginannya untuk membangun keluarganya sendiri.

Meskipun itu berarti ia harus menekan keinginannya untuk bisa bersama dengan satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai.

* * *

><p>"Kapan kamu akan melamarnya, Yamato?"<p>

Pertanyaan itu kembali terucap, namun kali ini bukan dari mulut ayahnya. Malam itu Yamato menginap di rumah Yagami Taichi, sahabat seperjuangannya, dengan harapan untuk mendapatkan sedikit perubahan dari rutinitasnya yang menekan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, meskipun tentu saja jika Taichi yang menjadi lawan bicara, sebagian besar isi percakapan akan didominasi oleh segalanya yang berhubungan dengan dunia digital. Itu, sampai akhirnya Taichi memutuskan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling ingin ia hindari.

"Kau terdengar seperti ayahku, Taichi," dengus Yamato, berharap dengan begitu Taichi akan menyerah dan mereka akan sama-sama menganggap topik itu tidak pernah ada.

Tetapi bukan Taichi namanya jika ia berhenti sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya. "Dia menunggumu, Yamato."

Aku tahu itu, jawab Yamato dalam hati. Ia tahu. Menjadi seseorang yang tidak banyak bicara membuatnya mampu untuk membaca perilaku manusia hanya dengan menatap matanya. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Takenouchi Sora memiliki sorot mata paling ekspresif yang pernah ia temui. Betapa tatapan matanya merefleksikan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya dengan jujur, dan betapa Yamato kerap kali teriris kalbunya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menjawab ekspektasi besar yang terpancar dari iris matanya yang penuh harap.

Taichi memandang Yamato prihatin. Menjadi sahabat dari pemuda dengan kompleksitas diri yang sangat tinggi ini mau tak mau membuatnya mengerti. Yamato bukannya tidak mau. Yamato bukannya menunda. Ia hanya… terlalu takut untuk bertindak.

Perceraian orang tuanya di masa lalu benar-benar mengguratkan luka yang luar biasa dalam pada hatinya. Meskipun dari luar ia terlihat seakan-akan telah bisa melalui perasaan gundah itu dengan tawa, Taichi tahu bahwa horor masa lalu itu tidak akan pernah sepenuhnya menghilang. Mungkin ia bisa berpura-pura mengerti mengapa orang tuanya dulu memutuskan untuk berpisah. Mungkin ia sering kali menghibur diri dengan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa mereka melakukan itu hanya karena mereka ingin ia dan adiknya bahagia.

Mungkin segalanya terjadi karena sudah tidak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka.

Namun seberapapun ia berusaha untuk mencari alasan, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia tidak senang dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak lagi memiliki keluarga bahagia yang utuh.

"Aku—" Yamato memecah hening, setelah cukup lama jeda tak mengenakkan menjembatani keduanya, "—hanya tidak mau melihat ada anak-anak yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku, Taichi."

Bagaimana jika perasaan cinta itu memudar seiring waktu? Bagaimana jika mereka terlanjur memanifestasikan rasa cinta itu menjadi darah dan daging ketika mereka menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka akan memiliki akhir. Bagaimana jika kelak ia menghancurkan hati anaknya sebagaimana Ishida Hiroaki lakukan pada dirinya? Bukannya tak mungkin kan? Bukannya tak mungkin mereka akan berakhir persis sama seperti ayah dan ibunya… kan?

Taichi mengernyit, agak tersinggung dengan kalimat Yamato barusan. "Kau _bukan_ Tuhan, Yamato! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak! Kau tidak akan tahu apakah menikahi Sora adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak jika kamu bahkan tidak berani untuk mengambil langkah pertama!"

"Tetapi kemungkinan itu tetap ada, kan?" Yamato menggerung. "Meskipun hanya satu persen, atau nol koma persen, kemungkinan itu tetap ada!"

"Yamato, kau…"

"Aku mencintainya, Taichi. Aku sangat mencintai Sora. Tetapi bagaimana jika ada hal lain yang luput untuk kupertimbangkan dan baru akan kusadari nanti?" tanya Yamato, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia teringat akan kata-kata ayahnya dulu; bahwa banyak hal-hal di samping cinta yang harus kamu pertimbangkan. "Aku tidak mau mengambil tindakan gegabah yang akan menghancurkan masa depan anak-anakku nantinya. Aku tidak mau mengambil langkah yang salah seperti apa yang telah ayahku ambil…"

"Lantas kenapa kalau kemungkinannya memang ada?" Taichi balik bertanya. Mereka berdua bukanlah sahabat dengan satu pemikiran yang kompak—justru perbedaan kontras antara keduanyalah yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi seperti sekarang—namun kali ini Taichi benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yamato. "Tidak ada yang namanya seratus persen di dunia ini, Yamato. Kalau kamu punya kemungkinan untuk gagal, kamu juga punya kemungkinan untuk berhasil. Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari rasa ragu."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Taichi! Kau tidak merasakan apa yang orang-orang sepertiku rasakan!"

_Aku dan kau terlahir di dunia yang sangat berbeda._

Taichi bergeming. "Aku memang tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti; karena aku bukanlah kau. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau sepengecut itu, Yamato," pancingnya tiba-tiba. Ia tahu bahwa Yamato bukanlah seorang pengecut. Ia hanya ingin membuat Yamato marah sehingga setidaknya ia sadar bahwa kini ia tidak berbicara dengan akal sehat.

Yamato tersenyum pahit. "Bukankah karena alasan itu kamu yang memiliki lambang keberanian alih-alih aku?"

Taichi menggeretakkan gigi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa rasa takut Yamato telah begitu besar hingga mampu menenggelamkan seluruh harga dirinya. Taichi hilang sabar. Ia tidak suka ketika sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu terlihat lebih pintar ketimbang dirinya, tetapi ia lebih tidak suka lagi ketika Yamato berlagak seakan-akan dirinya tak memiliki harapan.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang Taichi tahu, ketika kesadaran kembali mengambil alih jalan pikirannya, Yamato telah terduduk di lantai dengan lebam di pipi kiri. Melihat tangannya yang terkepal, Taichi bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dalam sepersekian detik tadi, ia telah memberikan satu pukulan keras untuk sahabatnya.

"Tidak punya keberanian, katamu, hah?" Taichi meraung. "Apakah kamu lupa dengan apa yang kamu sendiri katakan pada kami tiga belas tahun lalu? Apakah kamu lupa kalau kamu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kekuatan lambang itu ada karena kita semua memilikinya?"

Yamato merasa seperti disiram air dingin. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa?

"Kau takut untuk mengambil kemungkinan hanya karena kau pikir kau anak yang paling menderita karena perceraian orang tuamu?" Taichi berlutut di depan Yamato dan menarik kerah kemejanya, "jangan bercanda—_kau_ mau menyalahkan takdir karena telah menorehkan memori gelap itu di balik matamu? Tidak ada satupun yang salah kecuali dirimu sendiri, Yamato!"

Yamato terperangah. Terlalu banyak informasi asing yang menyerbu masuk ke dalam akal sehatnya saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau takdir memutuskan untuk memisahkan orang tua kalian berdua? Apakah kamu menganggap itu salah? Sesedih apapun kamu, takdir itulah yang membuatmu ada seperti sekarang ini! _Justru_ karena kamu tahu betapa pedihnya melihat orang tuamu berpisah, kamu tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan kesalah itu, kan?" Taichi tersenyum lirih, nadanya yang tinggi kini kembali turun satu oktaf. "Dan lagi... jika orang tuamu tidak pernah bercerai, mungkin kamu tidak akan pernah bertemu kami. Mungkin _kamu_ tidak akan pernah bertemu _Sora_."

Pandangan Yamato mulai kabur. Dia tidak suka menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada siapapun, terutama sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang satu ini. Tidak di umur sekarang. Tetapi perasaan itu meluap dengan sangat cepat, menjelma menjadi air mata yang jatuh tak sabaran membasahi wajahnya.

Sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Taichi mungkin ada benarnya. Jika bukan karena itu, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menemukan apa yang benar dari sebuah perceraian. Perceraian itu mungkin telah menghancurkan hatinya. Perceraian itu mungkin telah membuatnya gelap mata akan kemungkinan masa depan yang bisa diraihnya; tetapi perceraian yang sama pula yang membuatnya kuat untuk bertahan hidup sebagai seorang Ishida Yamato hingga kini.

Taichi melepaskan kerah kemeja Yamato. Sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva yang jujur, merasa lengkap setelah ia berhasil menjejalkan logika ke dalam kepala sahabatnya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan takdir, Yamato. Yang salah adalah ketika kamu merasa bahwa takdirmu itu salah. Apa yang kamu pikir tidak baik bagimu belum tentu demikian, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Dan Yamato bisa melihat serta-merta keyakinan itu menghampiri dirinya.

* * *

><p>Sore itu Ishida Yamato duduk bersebelahan dengan Takenouchi Sora, di sebuah bangku panjang di tepi taman Odaiba. Mereka tidak bertukar kata, tak pula saling menatap. Keduanya hanya bungkam dengan aura kegugupan memeluk erat diri masing-masing. Si perempuan menunggu si laki-laki untuk berbicara, kendatipun ingin rasanya ia menanyakan mengapa pemuda itu menelponnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu, memintanya untuk bertemu.<p>

Kendatipun demikian, Sora sama sekali tidak mendesak Yamato untuk berbicara. Bagaimanapun juga, dialah satu-satunya orang yang paling bisa mengerti si pemuda dan memperlakukannya seperti sosok dewasa sebagaimana seharusnya ia—hal yang telah mulai ia lakukan bahkan sejak mereka sama-sama masih duduk di bangku kelas lima SD. Sora hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu. Menunggu. Seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan terhadap pria yang dicintainya itu.

Matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam ketika akhirnya Yamato memutuskan untuk membuat satu gerakan kecil, mengagetkan si perempuan. Sejurus kemudian tatapan keduanya bertemu dengan tidak sengaja, membuat mereka—terutama si pria—menjadi salah tingkah. Namun ketika Yamato menatap bola mata kemerahan gadis di hadapannya, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan segenggam keberanian muncul entah dari mana.

Kala itu seakan-akan waktu berhenti hanya untuk mereka. Segalanya menjadi putih dan hanya ada mereka di dalam spektrum satu warna yang menyilaukan itu. Sora bisa melihat Yamato membuka mulutnya, membiarkan kata-kata yang selalu dinanti-nantinya terlontar dengan alami. Kata-kata sederhana dan ringkas, tanpa rayuan gombal atau syair romantis sebagaimana seorang selebriti seharusnya berucap. Ia tidak pula berlutut di depannya atau membuka kotak merah berisi cincin berlian mahal, tetapi Sora tidak butuh semua itu. Yang ia tahu, kini ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat dan bersyukur bahwa ia melakukan pilihan yang tepat untuk terus menanti dan menanti.

Yamato mengawasi gadis di hadapannya itu dengan hati-hati. Segera setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya menjadi dingin dan kaku. Apakah yang ia lakukan telah cukup benar? Apakah ia terlihat bodoh? Bagimana jika ia salah berkata? Bagaimana jika… Sora tidak menerimanya?

Andai saja ia tahu bahwa kekhawatirannya itu sama sekali tak berdasar; karena sedetik berikutnya, ia bisa merasakan berat tubuh Sora di atas tubuhnya, merangkulnya dengan erat. Tak ada kata maupun jawaban keluar dari si gadis, namun air mata bahagia dan senyum manis di bibir telah menjadi isyarat yang lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Musim telah berganti menjadi tahun beberapa kali sejak Yamato memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah yang berani. Satu langkah kecil namun memberikan efek luar biasa pada hidupnya, seakan-akan ia telah mendobrak dinding paling kokoh yang berdiri di antara dia dan masa depannya. Rasa takut itu masih ada. Rasa ragu itu masih acap kali muncul—terutama ketika ia dan Sora terlibat dalam percekcokan kecil—membentuk sebuah paranoid yang membuat kakinya bergetar dan ingin melangkah mundur.<p>

Setiap rasa takut itu muncul, bayangan tentang apa yang ia lihat dari balik celah pintu puluhan tahun lalu mendobrak masuk ke dalam dimensi otaknya, menamparnya dengan keras hingga ia kembali pada titik rasionalitasnya yang sempat hilang entah kemana. Bayangan itu selalu mendorong Yamato untuk segera mengalah dan meminta maaf tanpa ragu, yang kemudian disambut dengan senyum kecil sang istri, sama-sama memohon maklum atas sikapnya yang kekanakan. Biasanya mereka akan tertawa bersama setelahnya, benar-benar lupa bahwa pertengkaran kecil itu pernah ada.

Ada saat-saat di mana Yamato mengutuk nasib. Bohong besar namanya kalau ia bilang ia tidak menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi pada masa lalunya. Pikirannya yang simpel dan naif kala itu sering membuatnya salah arah dengan menyimpulkan bahwa takdirnya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Andai saja orang tua mereka tidak bercerai. Andai saja ia dibesarkan di bawah naungan harmoni keluarga. Andai saja ia dianugerahi takdir yang lebih baik dari ini.

Tetapi, ketika suatu malam ia menyadari pintu kamar anak-anaknya terbuka lima senti, mengintip dari baliknya dan menemukan Sora tengah membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur pada dua buah hatinya, Yamato sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ia harus menukar segala mimpi terindahnya tentang takdir dengan kebahagiaan sederhana yang telah, sedang, dan akan dijalaninya nanti.

Karena ia percaya bahwa baik buruk takdir hanyalah urusannya dengan hatinya.

_Karena takdir tidak pernah salah._

**FIN**


End file.
